


good cop, bad cop

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: Beginners!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Teppei covers Danji’s ass out in the field.





	good cop, bad cop

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

“ _Wrong_ , you pervert,” Teppei grumbles from the passenger seat of their cruiser. “We didn’t even do anything.”

Danji looks both ways before pulling out into traffic; Teppei’s surprised he doesn’t have to sit on a phone book to see over the steering wheel. “Because you’re a gentleman or because she wouldn’t put out?”

“I—that’s—” Teppei sputters, eyes narrowing when Danji bursts out laughing. “Shut up! Why am I even patrolling with you, anyway?”

“Because you pissed off the girl who makes the schedule,” Danji tells him. “You should really stop hitting on every female in the precinct. It makes you look like a desperate virgin.”

“Why couldn’t I have been assigned to that island with the old people?” Teppei mumbles bitterly, and his next words just come rolling out. “And besides, I  _am_  a—never mind.”

He catches himself too late, and Danji’s face lights up like the child he actually resembles. “ _What_ , are you serious?  _How_  old are you?”

“Shut up,” Teppei says again, slumping as far as he can in his seat. “It’s not any of your business anyway. You don’t see me prying for details about you and Fukuhara-san.”

“There’s no details to pry for,” Danji replies, sounding not at all concerned about it. “I don’t even like girls.”

Teppei had been annoyed that Danji had won the janken match to drive today, but now he’s glad for it as he stares at Danji like he’s never seen him before. “Serious?”

“You better not tell anyone,” Danji hisses, cutting his eyes over long enough to glare at Teppei. “I already get hazed enough. They don’t need any more ammunition.”

“Why did you tell me?” Teppei asks, a little confused and a bit curious. “It’s not like we’re friends.”

“Because you’d find out in about two minutes anyway.”

Now Teppei is really confused, especially when Danji parks in the back of a shopping center under a shady tree. “I don’t think anyone is going to speed through here,” he says. “In fact, since the deliveries are all in the morning, I doubt anyone will come back here at at all.”

“That’s the point,” Danji says as he sets up the speed radar gun (for looks, Teppei supposes) and flings off his seatbelt. It takes Teppei a second to realize that Danji’s hopped right over the console into his lap, his knees fitting rather neatly between Teppei’s thighs and the sides of the seat.

“What the hell are you even—” Teppei starts.

He’s cut off by Danji’s mouth, strong hands on his face keeping him from pulling away, and all Teppei can think is that Danji’s lips are much softer than they look. This is  _nothing_  like his chaste kisses with Hiro, more movement and hot breath, and Teppei’s hands jump to squeeze Danji’s waist when he feels a tongue flicking against his.

“I can’t have a virgin as a partner,” Danji whispers between kisses. “I need to trust that you can cover my ass out in the field.”

“One has nothing to do with the other,” Teppei argues, but his voice comes out traitorously weak as Danji rocks against him, grinding down against his crotch. He feels something hard and smirks. “You just think I’m hot.”

“That too,” Danji says shamelessly, reaching down to grope between Teppei’s legs, and Teppei makes an embarrassing yelping noise that has him kissing Danji harder before Danji can laugh at him. Danji’s hand feels nice on his growing erection, squeezing him through his uniform pants as Teppei’s hips automatically rock into the friction, and Danji’s satisfied groan goes straight down to join them. “Didn’t take long to talk you into it.”

“Shut up,” Teppei hisses for the third time, his fingers clawing Danji’s shirt out of his pants because it feels like the right thing to do. He feels Danji’s skin under his fingertips and it sends tingles up his arms as he untucks the rest of Danji’s shirt and lingers on his belt.

Danji’s next noise is nothing but encouraging, deft fingers unfastening Teppei’s pants while Teppei rushes to do the same thing to him. He can’t stop the moan that escapes when Danji touches him directly, coiling all four fingers around him and thumbing the head, which gives Teppei absolutely no remorse about copying his actions and taking Danji’s cock in his hand.

“Shimura,” Danji rasps, his voice much lower than normal, sending a shiver up Teppei’s spine. “Give me your hand.”

Teppei’s too distracted to pay much attention, between chasing Danji’s tongue around his mouth and Danji stroking him slowly, so he vaguely notices Danji shifting on top of him as he pours something slippery onto his fingers. His wrist is relocated and Teppei’s eyes bulge open when he realizes where it is. “Oh, my—”

“Shh,” Danji whispers, urging one of Teppei’s fingers inside him. “Don’t think too much about it.”

That’s sound advice in theory, but Teppei can’t focus on anything but his finger pushing  _inside Danji_ , feeling those muscles tighten around him along with every jerk and gasp from Danji himself. It feels empowering, being able to make him fall apart like this as Teppei easily learns how Danji likes to be touched here by listening to his body.

“Does this really feel good?” Teppei has to ask, because he wants to know, and maybe because he wonders if he’s missing out on something awesome.

“Yeah,” Danji replies, his voice strained as he presses his face into Teppei’s neck and mouths the skin there. “Put in another one.”

Teppei follows orders and instantly Danji pushes back against him, taking him deeper and Teppei hits something inside him that has Danji shuddering on top of him, groaning into his neck. It turns Teppei on more than any porn magazine, especially with Danji still touching him and sucking lightly on his throat.

“Right there,” Danji tells him, his breaths staggered as Teppei repeatedly touches that spot. “Remember that when you’re fucking me.”

Though he’d known that’s where this was leading, hearing it spoken in those words has Teppei more than ready to oblige. He wants to yank out his fingers and replace them with his cock, thrusting inside him until they’re both blind with ecstasy, but Danji’s still pretty tight and Teppei doesn’t think he’d enjoy it if Danji wasn’t into it, too. He pushes in a third finger without being told, stretching them and moving them in and out while Danji chokes on his air and pushes back even harder.

His hands leave Teppei’s cock and Teppei almost whines, except that they return with a condom and some more lube and Teppei moans out loud as his hips snap desperately into the touch.

“Save it,” Danji says gently, and Teppei calms down enough to catch his breath. His face is pressed against the side of Danji’s head and turns enough to reach his ear, tonguing the small gold stud and Danji drags him forward by both hips so roughly that he may have bruises.

“Tachibana,” Teppei gasps, because it feels like he should say something right now, as Danji hovers over him and starts to lower himself onto Teppei’s cock.

All Danji does is groan as Teppei fills him, eyes open and incredulous as he feels more friction than he could ever create with his hand. His instincts are telling him to move, to fuck Danji so hard that he bounces from the force, but Danji’s tightening around him and Teppei doesn’t want to hurt him. He grabs two fistfuls of Danji’s ass instead, holding him steady and pressing in a little deeper until Danji moves on his own and they both cry out in unison.

“Try not to come too fast,” Danji whispers in his ear, and Teppei’s glare is completely wiped off his face as Danji starts to rock back and forth, taking Teppei’s cock in and out of him as he becomes used to it.

“Fuck,” Teppei says, reduced to incoherent swearing as Danji’s muscles work him from all angles and send jolts of arousal all the way to his toes.

“It’s good, right?” Danji breathes, and Teppei just nods as his body moves on its own, giving a little thrust up each time Danji presses down. “Mm, keep doing that.”

Teppei doesn’t think he could  _stop_  doing that, using his grip on Danji’s ass to hold him steady as he buries himself over and over again in that hot tightness, chasing his release that’s still pretty far off. He remembers about that spot and angles his hips lower, sending Danji crashing forward and clinging onto him as he shudders again, moaning deeply into Teppei’s throat that stretches as he arches his own back to the increasing stimulation.

One of his wrists is seized by Danji and shoved between them, his fingers wrapping around Danji’s cock that jumps at his touch, accompanied by a louder noise from Danji and a squeeze around his own length. “Come on, Shimura, get me off,” he grumbles, voice rough, and it’s so hot that Teppei’s following directions before his brain catches up with him.

He jerks Danji like he usually does to himself and everything gets so much  _more_ —his thrusts and their noises and the way Danji tightens around him. Teppei already knows he’s not going to last through Danji’s orgasm and tries to hold it off at least until that point, but Danji’s still panting when Teppei finally gives in and offers one last sharp thrust, coming deep inside Danji and falling still beneath him.

His hand keeps going, Danji snapping his hips into it now that he’s not being bounced anymore, and the motions give Teppei little aftershocks until he manages to pull out all the way and focus wholly on making Danji come. He leans up to fuse their mouths together and Danji’s kiss is fierce, sending Teppei’s post-coital mind even further up into the clouds as he feels Danji’s moan on his tongue and a spurt of hot liquid in his hand.

The atmosphere feels very thick for the next couple minutes as Danji stumbles to step back into his pants and returns to the driver’s seat with a hint of a cringe. Teppei’s concerned at first, then winces as he snaps off the condom and tosses it in a plastic bag from the conbini that he intends on throwing away somewhere else. Then he looks at the mess on his hand and gives it a tentative lick, nearly jumping from the low groan that sounds as Danji notices.

“You like it?” Danji asks, breathless, and Teppei’s surprised to hear absolutely no judging or mocking in his voice.

Teppei cocks his head as he considers the taste. “It’s not bad.”

“If you ever want more,” Danji starts, “I will gladly take that first from you, too.”

The implication of Danji’s offering has Teppei making a face, which has Danji laughing at as he runs the defroster to get rid of the fog and shifts the cruiser into drive. Teppei’s still fixing his pants when they park in front of the shopping center and he raises his eyebrow at the shop.

“Donuts?” Teppei asks. “Really?”

“Sex makes me hungry,” Danji tells him. “And besides, we have to live up to the stereotype.”


End file.
